How Oliver and Len met - The Story
by Baquita
Summary: One day the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, went out to play football. Unfortunedly, they argued and even shouted at eachother. Rin became REALLY angry and kicked the ball behind the bushes. Then, Len wanted to grab the ball and found... something reallly interesting.
1. Chapter 1 - Len's POV

**GUYS, IT'S OUR FIRST PUBLISHING, SO PLEASE DON'T BE SO STRICT, OKAY? **

**BUT ANYWAYS; ENJOY!**

* * *

**Len**** and Oliver's past**

**Len's POV**

"Len, Rin, please make sure you don't run out so far away, understood?"

"Yes, Mum!" We both called back. We, twins, Rin and Len Kagamine, went out for playing football. At that time we were both nine years old.

And we were both VOCALOIDs.

"Lenny, you're being so lame!" Rin called out. "As always!"

"Shut up!" I yelled back to my annoying twin sister. "And stop calling me 'Lenny'! It sounds awful. And girly."

"Okay, _Lenny_" She smirked at me. I just glared at her, but I didn't say anything.

It would just ruin my pleasure for playing football today.

We've arrived at the football pitch.

"Here we are." Rin said with a bright smile on her face. "You didn't forget the ball, did you?"

"Of course not." I answered immediately. I glanced at the bright-shining sun. It was a warm weather. A perfect one.

_Just the perfect weather for playing football outside. _I thought.

"GOAL!" I saw my sister jumping up for a while. _Bleh, what a pain in the ass. _

I just made a short "Tsk!" and shot the ball towards Rin's soccer goal. And it went in. _Yes!, _I just thought.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Rin shouted, but I ignored her. "Hey, don't ignore me! Listen to me!"

"Would I ever do that?" I was annoyed, again. Just because of my silly sister. I just sighed.

I realized that she didn't listen to my question.

_ Humph, if she doesn't even listen to ME, then why would I listen to HER?!, _I spoke to myself.

"You shitty brat! How dare you to score a goal, when I'm just jumping up because of my goal? That isn't fair, _Lenny_!"

She kind of hissed that name, it made me feel like exploding.

"That silly jumping-up-dance took TOO long! You have to dance when you've received victory, or you should do it shorter, dammit!"

That twin sister of mine really made me furious!

"Huh, go dying, you jerk! Just go to hell, or somewhere else where I don't have to see your presence!" She really was angry.

She glared at me… and I glared at her.

Then, suddenly, Rin kicked the ball with all of her strength. The ball flew past me. And the ball landed behind the trees and bushes.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted at Rin.

"You're at fault, Lenny!" Rin shouted back at me. "YOU made me this angry! I could, I could… GAAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed her anger out. I covered my ears, so I let her scream.

And then, suddenly, she was silent. Quiet. Strangely quiet.

"Rin?" I looked at her strange face-expression. "Did something happen?"

"Did you hear that?" Rin asked me.

"Hear _what_?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There was something sobbing. It sounds like it is crying"

"Now, are you still okay in your head? I didn't hear anything" I shook my head.

She glared at me. "I don't like your first sentence.

And I think _you _are the one who's having bananas in the ears, you banana-freak!"

I glared back at her. "Is there a problem for liking bananas? And I don't like your presence anyway! I-"

I stopped. There was something. A sound came out of the bushes. It was a sound of a crying kid.

"Hey, Rin." I touched her shoulder and she turned her face to me.

"You go and check what causes that sound. If there's nothing dangerous, you can grab the ball, okay?"

"Hey, why _me_?" Rin seems to be against my idea. "It was you who didn't hold the ball, right?

It wasn't my fault! _YOU _have to grab the ball, not me."

_Oh no… Not AGAIN… _I sighed. "Okay okay, I don't want to start to argue again. You wait here, okay?"

"Of course I wait here! I'm happy that I don't have to see your face for a while!" She grinned at me creepily. Just like an evil.

I went off to search for the ball. _Tch, that damn sister… Sends ME off although SHE was the one who kicked the ball into the bushes!_

A noise teared me back to reality.

There! There was that crying-sound again!

* * *

**YEAH GUYS, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ( YEP, I (SYIFA) HAD THE IDEA FOR THE STORY, **

**BUT I WORK WITH MEL, SO... WE "SPLIT" UP. I'M WORKING ON LEN'S POV AND MEL ON OLIVER'S! )**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE FINE :D **

**THAT'S IT! LUV YA'! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYEEE~~~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Oliver's POV

**SO HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! WE'RE SORRY WHEN IT'S A BIT SHORTER THAN THE FIRST ONE...**

**BUT JUST IGNORE IT... PLEASE?**

**BUT ANYWAY: ENJOY! =3 **

* * *

Chapter 2 | Oliver's POV

NO! I don't want this! I – I don't want to get killed by my family…

I looked around, panting hard and sobbing like mad, while I looked for a way to escape from my dad. There must be something!

He… he can't just kill me, can he? Even though it wouldn't surprise me. I mean, they hurt me so much…

My whole body was shaking. "Dad…Dad, p-please…", I begged him. "I'm NOT your FATHER!", he screamed.

"You are a son of the devil!"

Oh yeah…he means my red eye, right? I wanted to reply, but I knew he gets angry when I talk too much to him.

I can't…I can't let him kill me… With the last strength that I had, I ran past him, through the hall and outside,

until I nearly collapsed on the ground. I started to cry again.

Stupid Oliver! Where can I go now…? I rubbed my eyes, but I couldn't stop sobbing so I just let the tears flow.

I tried to get up, when a ball suddenly hit my head.

"OUCH!", I cried.

Now the people outside hurt me too. But I already have bandages! What else can I do?! Everybody hates me…

Suddenly I heard something. They were footsteps! Oh my god! Is it my dad?

Then I could see him through the bushes. It wasn't my dad. It wasn't even an adult…It was a boy!

He had blue eyes and blond hair, which was bend in a short ponytail. He looked down at me.

"Oh…Hey, little kid. Did – Did the ball hit you?", he asked me and looked down at the ball besides me.

I rubbed over my face and simply nodded.

"Oh no…I'm really sorry! You wanna play football with us?", he asked me smiling and came a step closer.

I instantly crawled away from him. I was so scared…Maybe he just wanted to act nice and then be even more mean!

_No, not again…_

"No! P-Please…don't h-hurt me…!", I sobbed.

"I won't hurt you, I promise!", he said and looked deep in my eyes. He looked so kind…I…I can't…

"O-Okay.", I said. _Huh, I can. God dammit…_

"RIN!", he screamed when we walked over the grass and I jumped away from him.

He laughed a little. "Sorry.", he said, when a girl who just looked like him arrived.

"What took you so – Hey Len, who's that?", she asked the boy

(She called him Len, so I guess his name is Len) and looked down at me. Even that girl was taller than me…

"I…I'm Oliver.", I said shyly.

"I found him over there. He was crying because we hit him with the ball, so

I thought we could let him play with us. As…apologize, you know?", he said and smiled at me.

I tried my best, but I simply couldn't smile back…

"Oh…poor guy…", she said when she looked at my bandages, as if she knew everything.

"How old are you?" That girl asked me.

"U-umm, I- I'm seven…years…old…" I answered shyly.

_Stupid me! Just why am I being so shy?_

That Len "Oh"ed and that Rin just nodded.

"Then… LET'S PLAY!", Rin shouted and beamed, grabbed the ball out of Len's hands and kicked it around.

Hey…I know that game! I often watched the children play outside, even though I never played it myself. 

So we all started to chase after that ball the whole afternoon.

* * *

**SO THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MEL! =3 THANK YOU SO MUCH, MEL! **

**WELL, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **

**BUT IT ISN'T THE END YET, SO LOOK FORWARD THE NEXT CHAPTER! THAT'S IT, BYEE! LUV YA' =3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Len's POV

**I'M BACK, GUYS :D**

**WELL, AS PROMISED, HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER! I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, THANK YOU!**

* * *

Len's POV

"Wha-what was that crying-sound?" I talked to myself. Where does that sound come from?

I walked over a huge bush and walked around it. Then I saw the ball. "So there you are!" I laughed and I was relieved that I found the ball.

Huh? What's that? There's something next to the ball. I turned my head a bit to the left, and I saw…

_A little boy?! What's he doing here?_

It took a while until I noticed that _he _was that kid who was sobbing and crying.

Huh? Oh, wait a sec. Did the ball hit him? If that was the case, then I need to apologize, don't I?

_Len, you damn bastard! Go and apologize to that poor little kid! But how?_

I thought about it for a while, but first I needed to know:

"Oh hey, you little kid… Di-did the ball hit you?" I looked at the ball next to him.

He rubbed over his face and then he just nodded.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry…" Then I had to make a short break. I had to think about an apologize! "U-umm, you wanna play football with us? My sister and I are playing football, you know?" It took me while to find a good apologize. I smiled at him and took a step closer.

He just crawled away. I didn't know what he was thinking at all. Was he afraid of me? He sobbed and said with a sobbing-voice: "No! P-please please d-don't hurt me…!"

_Wha-what? Did that little kid just said "Don't hurt me?" Why would I do that, anyway? I mean, look at him! He's so tiny, so little! And he has lots of bandages! And… and he somehow looks…cute…!?_

_Wait, what am I thinking about? Argh, Len, knock that out! _I heavily shook my head.

"I won't hurt you, I promise!" I said and looked deeply into his eyes. _Oh? Wait! He has just ONE eye! Or more precisely: He has a bandage over his left eye!_

He first hesitated and then shyly stuttered: "O-okay…" _Whoa, he's so cute! _But I quickly threw that thought out of my head.

I gently grabbed his arm and walked over to the football pitch.

"RIN!" I called for my sister. The boy jumped up a bit. Maybe I was a bit too loud. "Ah, sorry for being a bit too loud…" I laughed a little. Also a little nervously, maybe… I didn't know…

"Hey, why were you so-" She started the sentences but then noticed the little boy behind me. "Hey Len, who's that child behind you?"

I was about to answer but then I noticed that I hadn't ask his name yet. Also, he came me before.

"I-I'm Oliver…" He said very shyly. Then I had that thought again: _Oliver? Aw, so cuute! Especially the cute and shy way he said it!_

I quickly shook my head again and explained: "Well, I found him between the bushes. He was crying 'cuz the ball hit him. So I brought him here, as an apologize, you know?" I looked to Oliver and smiled at him. But he just hid behind me. _Ahhh, cute! Gaaaah, wait, stop! Just how many times do I have to think this?!_

"Oh, poor guy…" Rin said. I could feel that she was sorry that she shot that ball so strong. "How old are you?" I could hear her asking that boy.

"U-umm… I…I'm s-seven…years…old…" He said very quietly, it almost sounded like a whisper.

I just made "Oh" and Rin just nodded.

"Then… LET'S PLAY!" I jumped up as Rin shouted and so did Oliver. She harshly grabbed the ball from my hands and kicked it around.

Oliver seemed to be interested and so I waved him to come over and play.

_Haah, Oliver's so cute! Maybe I should invite him to my mansion? _That was I thought all time after I met him.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER'S WRITTEN BY ME (SYIFA)!**

**YEP, IT'S JUST LIKE THE PRECIOUS CHAPTER, I KNOW... BUT I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAVE TO KNOW LEN'S FEELINGS, TOO, Y' KNOW?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FROM LEN'S VIEW, TOO, SO WAIT FOR OLIVER, OKAY? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, PROMISE! **

**SEE YOU THEN ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Len's POV

**YEAH GUYS! **

**HERE'S ALREADY THE FOURTH CHAPTER! I WAS FORCED TO DO IT XD **

**BUT I WAS BORED ANYWAY AND HADN'T GOT ANY BETTER THINGS TO DO...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Len's POV

We were all panting like hard as we took a break in the meadow.

"Hey, Oliver, you're really good!" I smiled at him brightly. "Really, I mean it!"

"Y-you think so?" Oliver turned red and tried to hide his face.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? You think so too, right, Rin?" I looked over to her.

"Yeah, you're pretty good, Oliver! It was amazing!" She also smiled at him. "Do you play in a football team?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. To be honest, I've never played this ball game before…" He turned from light-pinky-red to tomato-red. It looked so cute…

"What? You've never played it before?" I asked him with a soft voice, I didn't want to hurt his feelings or something like that… "Why?"

"I-I wasn't allowed to…" He replied. "Or I even _am _not allowed to…"

"But why, Oliver?" Rin wanted to know. "Why weren't you allowed to?"

"Well, I think you already noticed my bandages and bruises? My parents made them."

I couldn't believe it. "Your parents?" Rin and I asked at the same time. "What kind of parents do you have?"

"W-waah, I-I'm so sorry! Th-they said that I'm the son of the devil!" Oliver said between little sobs.

"What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong, you know?" Rin tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, you haven't done anything wrong. You just told us that your parents mean you're the son of the devil." I was irritated. "But why did they call you the "son of the devil"?"

"Since I've been born, I had a red left eye. So that's why they thought that I'm the son of the devil… When I was getting a bit older, they started to hurt me… For example on my left eye. They tried to cut my eye, but it was just getting even worse…" He told us his story. Rin and I sat on the grass and listened to him and his story carefully.

He went on: "Then, one day, I begged them to stop, but they didn't listen to me. They even hurt me even more since that time. When I was a bit rude my father hit me or my mother punished me, when she found out I was telling a lie to her. Even today… Today, my father chased after me with a sharp knife, so I tried to escape. I did it and so I came here. I was so scared, so I didn't go home. I wanted to stay here; I just wanted to let my tears, which I always held back before, floating out. That's the real reason I was crying…"

Rin and I were silent. Poor Oliver. He needs to bear such hard things. He hadn't ever felt fun.

I was about to cry, but I forced myself to hold my tears back. I didn't want to look ridiculous in front of my sister, of course. Nor in front of her neither in front of Oliver.

"S-so, you got all these injuries from your parents?" I asked carefully.

He nodded, rubbing his eye. I felt so sorry for him and I was sure that Rin would do so, too.

I wanted to cheer him up for a bit, so I asked him:

"Hey, Oliver. I want to ask you…something…" He looked up to me.

"Do…you want to come over to my mansion? And stay with me?" I took a quick look at Rin and added: "I mean, with us? You can do whatever you want, eat whatever you want… Do you can stay with us? _Forever_?"

Rin looked over to me with furrowed eyebrows and Oliver gasped as I finished my sentence. No. I think they were surprised because of the "Forever?" at the end. I can't even believe it myself I said it and brought it to an end.

They stared at me, mouth opened, but at the same time, I was waiting for Oliver's answer.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL OLIVER ANSWER? YES? NO? I DUNNO!**

**YEAH, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER =D**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT VERY SOON! MEL'S WORKING HARD ON IT! (GO, MEL, GO FOR IT!)**

**SO, THAT'S IT... HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! =3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Oliver's POV

**YAAY OLIVER'S POV IS HERE! *DANCING***

**WELL THEN, ENJOY~**

* * *

Chapter 5 | Oliver's POV

_What…? He wanted me to…stay with him? Just the thought of it made me happy. But deep in my head, I knew…I can't. I want so badly, but I can't, can I? Do I even have a choice?_

_My parents would totally kill me! Find me and kill me! I don't want them to hear anything about me, then they could…they could…_

"I – I don't know…my parents would definitely say 'no' and then they hurt me again…" I mumbled. I looked up to Len again. He looked disappointed…

"Oh, I see." he said. His voice sounded so…_sad_…"I don't want you to get hurt, so…"

Then he just turned around and was about to go, when Rin grabbed his arm.

"Len! Why are you leaving?", she asked him.

"Can you please wait here?", Len asked. I was a little confused, but I just nodded, so did Rin. And then Len suddenly ran away.

"Wha -?" I asked silently, and then I began to panic. "Wait, Len! I thought you…LEN!" I called, but he didn't come back.

_This is bad…_

"LEN! Len, you bastard! Why are you leaving, all of sudden?! _LENNY_!" Rin yelled after him, but he didn't listen to her either.

_I thought…I thought he just wanted to scream his disappointment out or something like that…But…actually…he just wanted to run off? He wanted to…show me, that he hates me now?_

I didn't move at all, so I just waited like he told us. It took so long… I waited…and waited…and waited… It felt like hours, but it could have been just 5 minutes or something like that. I don't know…

_He…he really hates me, doesn't he?_

Tears started to burn in my eyes, growing bigger and because I didn't rub them away, they started to overflow. I brought my hands up to my face to hide it from Rin, but she already noticed. She walked towards me, and I started to sob.

"Rin, what should I d-do? I m-made him angry! I'm…I'm such an idiot!", I cried. She laid one of her arms around my shoulders.

"Shhh…", she whispered and pulled me in a hug. "No, I'm sure he'll come back. Maybe…Maybe he wanted to be alone for a while…Please don't cry!"

_Len…is that true? Will you really come back? Will you…ever come back? Please…Please don't hate me…I like you, you are so kind…You were the only one who really comforted me! __Please come back. Come back for me! PLEASE!_

* * *

**BAM! WHY DID LEN RUN AWAY? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITE(S?) (AkariLovesLenxOliver)! AND THANKS YOU, TOO, MEL! I LIKE THE CHAPTER! WELL, I EVEN _LOVE _IT!**

**SORRY IF IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONES!**

**THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Len's POV

**GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A LONG TIME! BUT WORDS ALWAYS BROKE DOWN! AND IF WORDS WORKED, THEN IT WAS THE INTERNET THAT BROKE DOWN THE ALL TIME! **

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY, GUYS! I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!**

**BUT NOW, STOP WITH THE TALKING, SYIFA, THE READERS WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Len and Oliver's past

Len's POV

I ran. I just ran away. Away from the others. Away from Rin. And Oliver.

I didn't want them to see me. To see me almost crying. I ran behind the bushes and trees. My tears were about to burst out. I wanted to hide them from Rin and Oliver.

_Huh, what am I doing? Just running away without saying a word like an idiot. Man, I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that? When he doesn't want to come, then just let him be!_

I sat down on the grass and leaned onto a tree. I sighed. One time, two times. Then I took a deep breath. Then I just let my tears flow.

_Now he hates me, right? He was so cute back then._

I sobbed.

_He HATES me, doesn't he? I made him hate me, didn't I? Yes, of course I did. I just ran away in front of his eyes without even looking at him, so he HAS to hate me now! _

Then I went silent. I just sat there. Just listening to the wind and the birds. I didn't want to think about anything but the sad mind that Oliver hates me now got stuck in my head. I tried to shake it out of my head but it didn't work at all.

A bird flew next to me. I stopped crying for a moment.

_Strange. He can't move his foot at all. Maybe he's hurt?_

I looked at him more carefully.

_His foot is hurt. Maybe I should help him?_

I reached my hand to the little bird. It was a yellow bird. It was pretty cute. For a moment I had to think about Oliver again and I sobbed. I immediately rub my almost coming tears away.

_Why do I have to think about him all the time? He hates me now anyway…_

The bird looked up to me as if it could understand me. I lifted the bird gently. I carefully tied a little piece of a leaf onto his foot.

"Hey, little birdie, your foot is fixed now, you can continue your flight again", I said and tried to smile. I lifted him, so he could fly away. But somehow he didn't want to leave from my hand. He just looked at me.

"It's okay. You can fly away. I think you have a long journey, huh?"

But the bird didn't move at all. It just kept looking at me. I sighed.

"C'mon, why aren't you leaving?" I asked the bird. "Do you want to stay here?"

The bird's head's move looked like he was nodding.

_He wants to stay?_

"Then… I should name you…" I was thinking about a fitting name for a while.

_He's cute… So… Ollie? No, it doesn't fit to the bird at all! Rinto? No, my brother's already called like that… Man, this is hard…_ _How should I call him? Jamie? James? Wait… James… James…? Yes, JAMES!_

"So, little birdie… From now on you are called James." I had to smile for a moment. The bird seems to like it. He snuggled his beak softly into my shoulder. It kinda tickled a bit.

_He seems to like it… I think he would look good with Oliver… They somehow fit together. They are both cute, both have some yellow…_

I felt a soft breeze on my face. I still was sitting there, with James in my arms and he still was nuzzling into my shirt.

_Maybe I should go back to Rin and Oliver… I hope they are still there… I told them to stay there, didn't I? I want to apologize to Oliver… I hope he isn't angry. I should show them James…_

Lost in thoughts, I just kept on sitting there. And suddenly I felt the urge to see Oliver again. To see him smile.

_My chest hurt so badly! Why, all of sudden? Why do I feel this pain in my chest? Why does it hurt so badly?_

I started to sob again. Without even realizing my tears began to flow again. _I want to see him… I want to see Oliver! I want to see him so badly!_

After a while I stood up and said with a strong voice: "Come, James. Let's go!"

I started to run.

_I've decided, Oliver! I've finally decided!_

* * *

**DAYUM! WHAT IS LEN UP TO DO NOW? YOU WANNA KNOW, RIGHT? YOU WILL, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... I'M SORRY... HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVE YOUUU!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY ME, SYIFA! I HAVE TO STOP HERE, HOMEWORK'S WAITING FOR ME...**

**WELL THEN, THANKS AGAIN AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LUV YA'!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Oliver's POV

**HELLO GUYS! =3**

**WELL, HERE'S THE SEVENTH (o_O) CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! HAHA, SO PROUD OF MEL =D  
**

**OKAY GUYS, ENJOY ;D**

* * *

Chapter 7 |Oliver's POV

I don't know how long I stayed in Rin's arms and cried.

_He hates me…I'm such an idiot! He hates me, I just know it! What am I waiting for anyway? He won't come back just because of me. I'm so dumb…_

I pulled away from the hug and slowly turned away, ignoring Rin's soft 'Oliver?'. I have to go somewhere else, he won't come back…

"OLIVER!" somebody screamed. I'll recognize that voice everywhere…It's…_Len? So he actually did_ _come back?_

I turned around and looked at him. It's really Len…He ran towards me and stopped in front of me, panting hard.

"Wait, Oliver…Please, don't leave yet…Rin…Rin, you can leave!" he said. Rin looked at him confused.

"Why do I have to leave?" she asked and frowned.

"Please, I just need to talk to Oliver in private." Len said.

What…? I thought he hated me…

"But –"

"Go already!"

"I can do what I want, okay?!"

"I know, I just need to talk to him alone, okay?"

Rin sighed.

"But I want to stay with Oliver." she said and looked at me, sad.

"You will, I promise. Uhh…maybe…" Len said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Promise?" Rin asked and smiles weakly.

"I already pro –"

"PROMISE?"

"Okay, okay, I promise. Maybe it'll take a while, but I promise. So, can you please leave now?" Len asked.

Rin sighed again, but then she nodded. She hugged me and then stepped away.

"Well, I guess, see you later! Take care, okay?" Rin said and her eyes got watery, then she ran away.

_I couldn't even say goodbye…_

"So, Len…you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yeah, right. You said you couldn't come with us, didn't you?"

I don't even know why, but I just started to cry so hard then.

"I'm sorry! But I can't! Please, don't hate me…" I sobbed. Len hugged me, while whispering into my ear "It's okay, I won't…"

After what seemed like hours – Actually, I liked that moment - he finally pulled away.

"But I have a solution for this!" he then said and smiled at me. He pulled out a little bird from his back _(Don't ask me how it could be at his back O_o)_ and showed it to me. "His name is James. I found him behind the trees."

I instantly began to smile, when I saw James. _He's so cute!_

"And?" I asked.

"It's a present! Keep him."

"You're…You're giving him to me?"

"Yes! When he sings, you have to think about me. Promise me that!" Len said. I looked down at James, sad.

"I can't. I can't keep him; my parents would never allow that…" I whispered. Yeah, I chose to go back there. It's better like that, I mean, I don't want to think about what they would do when they find me after 2 months or something.

"Listen to me, Oliver." Len said and looked deep in my eyes. "You have to tell them that a boy was attacking you, that's why you're so dirty."

_I'm dirty? Oh…I didn't notice that…_I guess football wasn't the best idea after all.

"But –"

"Oliver, just do it! When they don't believe you, just say it again! You have to, got that? And when they don't listen, cry, okay? They have to believe you. And say, you found the bird. Say, you stepped on him and were so sorry for him; you had to help him or something like that. Say, you thought about your parents and you want a happy family. You have to tell them your real feelings. Tell them, you don't want to get hit by them, okay?"

_Wait…what? He…He knows my parents did this? Oh, I told him, didn't I?_

"I believe in you, Oliver." Len said and smiled a bit, "You can do it. You have a strong heart!"

* * *

**AWWWWWWW, SOOO CUUUTE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HMMM, I WONDER... **

**BUT ANYWAY, THANKS FOR YOUR HARD WORK, MEL! AND OF COURSE THANK YOU FOR READING =D **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED SOON, PROMISE! AND IT'S OLIVER'S POV, TOO! LOOK FORWARD TO IT! ;D**

**BETTER STOP NOW, HAHA... LUV YA'! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Oliver's POV

**HAAAH... IT'S THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! WOOHHOOOO! MEL WORKED REALLY HARD! MAN, I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND YOU WILL KNOW WHY...**

**ENJOY! =3**

* * *

Chapter 8 | Oliver's POV

_I…have a strong heart?_

"And you have to believe in yourself too!" Len said with his beautiful, warming smile. He gently grabbed my hand and pressed it on my chest.

"Do you feel it?" Len whispered.

"It's beating…My heart is beating." I said and looked up at him.

"I know you have a very kind heart. It's beating for us!" he said and I had to blush a bit. _Why is he so nice to me? _

I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out into tears and hugged Len, while sobbing in his shirt.

"I don't want to go there! I can't do that!" I cried. I felt so… so weak at that moment…

"Of course you can! Just believe in yourself, remember?" he said and gently patted my head. I backed away one step and wiped over my eyes.

"Here, take James." he said and put the little, yellow bird in my hands. I smiled weakly at it and felt the tears continue flow down my cheeks.

"Promise you'll think about me?" Len asked me and I looked at him again.

"Y-Yeah…I promise…", I whispered.

"Oh, one more thing."

"W-What is it?"

"James is also a sign we will meet again!" Len said and giggled a bit.

I _have_ to believe in it…_we will meet again…_

"We will definitely meet again! I don't care where or when…But we will, I promise!" Len said. He sounded so excited…

_I wanna promise it too…_

"O-Of course we will! I promise it too, okay?" I said. Len started to laugh and I smiled a little too. But then we both went silent.

_He knows we'll have to separate now too…_

_But I have to meet him again, soon! I want to smile and laugh with him again…I want to feel his warm hands again…_

"I won't break the promise!" I said, trying to have a strong voice.

He smiled down at me, but it looked like a forced one. He looked _really_ sad now…

"Leeen! Where are you? We'll have dinner now!" A woman called from far away.

"That's my mum…" Len said and closed his eyes for a moment. His smile faded away slowly.

"I have to go…But don't forget, we both promised!" he said and waved at me, then slowly turned around. I wanted to go with him. _I didn't want go back home…_

"Take care, okay?" Len called as he looked over his shoulder. He also had tears in his eyes…I sobbed a bit and just nodded.

And then he disappeared behind the bushes. I swallowed hard and looked down at James.

"So, let's go h-home, James…I have to do what Len told me.", I said and started to go in the opposite direction.

_Len…I'll wait for you, no matter what. I'll keep that promise, we will meet again, and I know it! I'll be strong! Wait for me, okay? I'll get out of there. I will…I promised you… I'll always be thinking about you!_

* * *

**UH, I REALLY HAD TO CRY... IT WAS SO CUTE... IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL... MEL, IT IS REALLY GOOD, WELL DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, TOO! JUST LIKE I DO =D**

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! (IT ISN'T THE END YET BUT THE END ISN'T SO FAR AWAY ANYMORE...)**

**SEE YOU THEN ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Len's POV

**I'M BACK! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A LONG TIME!**

**SO HERE'S THE NINTH CHAPTER; HOPE YOU ENJOY ;***

* * *

Len and Oliver's past

Chapter 9 | Len's POV

I turned round a last time and I saw Oliver still waving at me. I waved back a last time, then went away and Oliver was out of my sights…

I tried to hold back my tears but somehow they just came out by themselves. I wiped them away immediately. But the tears didn't stop to flow…

I sighed.

_Len, you idiot, there's no need to worry. We made a promise, didn't we? Oliver's not the type who breaks promises easily… Well, at least, I hope so… Wait, what am I thinking?! He already promised that he won't break the promise!_

While wiping my last tears away, I went home where Rin and my family were already waiting for me.

_I know that I'll see Oliver again. We'll definitely meet again!_

I entered the mansion and didn't say anything except "I'm home…"

As expected, Rin was sticking on me right after I'd come home…

"So… What did you tell him? Did he scold you? Does he hate you now? Or…"

"YOU'RE F*CKING NOISY! SHUT THE HELL UP, WON'T YOU?!"

"Who do you think I am, huh?! Tell me!"

Now Mikuo, Akaito, Kaito and many other Vocaloids came, too.

"Who do you mean with 'he' and 'him'?"

"None of your business! Screw you!"

"Oh, c'mon… We wanna know, too… Tell us…please?"

"NOOO! HELL NO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NO!"

"Sheesh! We gonna eat know, be quiet until I served our dinner, okay?!" Our mum was kinda angry…

I sighed and turned to the others.

"Listen everybody, I'll tell you… But maybe later… Now I'm not in the mood to tell, okay?"

They all nodded and said 'Okay'.

"I promise, I'll tell you. But for now, let's eat. I'm starving."

We all went to the dining hall and had dinner. I just sat there and said nothing. I couldn't stop thinking about Oliver at all. But just the thought that we'd meet again made me very happy. _(You better believe me.)_

After finishing dinner I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I went to my bedroom. I let myself fall in my bed softly. I snuggled down under the bedclothes.

_I wonder what Oliver's doing now? I hope he gets well with his parents now… And James is with him, too, so there's no need to worry…_

I was still thinking about Oliver until I fell asleep.

_Oliver, I'll wait for you and you'll wait for me, right? One day, we'll meet again! Until then, just take care and wait for me, okay?_

* * *

**YEP, THAT WAS THE NINTH CHAPTER! YASE! LEN CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT OLIVER, SOO CUUTE~  
**

**I DUNNO IF MEL WANTS TO WRITE OLIVER'S POV, SO... WE'LL SEE ;D**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS LEN'S POV AS WELL!  
**

**SEE YA' THEN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED =D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Len's POV

**F*CK YASE! I STAYED AWAKE THE WHOLE NIGHT JUST TO WRITE THIS!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS HAPPY-END! ENJOY~**

* * *

Len and Oliver's past | Chapter10 | Len's POV

_5 years later…_

"Len~ Rin~ Everyone~ Lunch's ready~!" My mum called us for lunch.

My name is Kagamine Len. I am 14 years old and I am a Vocaloid, just like the others who all live in this so-called "Vocaloid" mansion. If you don't know what Vocaloid is, I won't help you, just that you know.

I have a very annoying twin sister, her name is Kagamine Rin, also 14 and she's always in my way.

Actually, I'm in love but there's one problem. I just met my love in my childhood and he had problems with his family. But don't worry; we made a promise that we'll meet again someday.

Well, I stop here, I'm starving.

"Len~ Let's go to the dining room together~" Piko grabbed my arm and I shook him off again. If it was Oliver, I wouldn't shake off his arm. Because I fell in love with him…

"Let go and we can go together."

"Okay." Piko let go of my arm.

Next to us, Luki and Mikuo were fighting each other. On the other side Meito, Kaito, Akaito, Nero and Lui were talking about stuffs I don't know.

"Len! Piko! Wait for me!"

We turned around. It was Rinto.

"Hey Rinto." Piko smiled. "Hey Piko." Rinto grinned.

"Say, why are you grinning? It reminds me of that grin of Rin."

"Hey, isn't Rinto Rin's gender bend?" Rei asked. "Actually, he is." I laughed a little.

"I'm grinning because I'm just happy. You have a problem with that?"

"No, I haven't." I shook my head. Then I noticed that Rei was behind us all the time.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?"

"What? I wanna eat!"

"Isn't everybody starving now?" Ren asked.

"Of course." Linto said and we could hear his belly growling. We all started to laugh.

"Seems like you are starving like a bear!" Ren laughed.

We arrived at the dining room and we all sat down at the table.

"Well, enjoy!" Our mum said.

"Enjoy!" Everybody started to eat.

I looked into the round. Everyone seemed happy. Just like a family is supposed to be.

Although everyone was here, I felt lonely. I sighed.

_Now it has been for five years since I met Oliver… But I won't stop waiting for him!_

I took the chopsticks and I wanted to start to eat as the doorbell rang. I put the chopsticks back on the table and called "I'm coming!" and ran to the front door.

I opened the door and…

_Oliver…?_

"Hey, long time no see, Len-kun."

_Am I dreaming? Is it really…Oliver?_

I just stood there with a wide open mouth.

"Oliver? Are you the real Oliver?"

"Yeah, I am!" He smiled at me brightly.

I shook my head and looked at him again.

_It really is Oliver!_

"Oliver!" I hugged him tightly. I was so happy to see him again. So happy…

"Len… I can't… breathe…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I let go of him again.

"No, it's okay. You didn't have to let go of me actually… It was just too tight." Oliver laughed.

"So we meet again, huh?" I asked.

"U-huh!" He nodded and smiled.

"I missed you!" I pulled him into a hug again, but this time a bit softer.

"I missed you, too!"

A yellow bird flew above us.

"See? I even brought James!" He said happily.

"Whoa, he grew!" I was happy to see James again.

"I took care of him and fed him!" He said.

"He looks fine." I smiled. I turned to Oliver who was still in my arms.

"You know what?" He looked at me with big eyes.

"What should I know?"

"I'm going to live with you!"

_What? He's going to live… With me?_

"Wait, are you even allowed?"

"Yeah, I had to try more times but then it worked!" He said proudly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Again, I hugged him. "Let's go, we have lunch now. You can eat, too!"

"Is it really okay?" He said shyly.

"Of course it is!" I said. "I'll tell my mum that you're going to live with us. And the others, of course."

"The others?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to them and I'll introduce them to you." I smiled. "Don't worry, they are all nice people."

"Okay."

"Then, let's go!" I grabbed his hand. "I'm starving!"

Oliver laughed and I laughed with him. We went in together. Hand in hand. Like a couple.

I didn't care about what my sister would say. The important thing was that I could live with Oliver.

I was really happy at that moment.

_At that moment being happy with Oliver was the most important thing for me. Nothing else._

**_The End~_**

* * *

**Soo... It's the end of the story. Len and Oliver are living together now! Yaay, let us make a party! Nononono, just kidding.. Maybe Mel is going to write Oliver's PoV, I'm not sure. I didn't ask her :'D**

**If not...**

**We hope you liked the story ;D**

**Thanks for your reviews, favs and follows, we love you!**

**As I've already mentioned, Mel is probably going to write Oliver's PoV, so please don't leave this story behind yet, okay?**

* * *

**Main-Characters:**

**-Oliver**

**-Len Kagamine**

**-Rin Kagamine in the first chapters**

**Other Vocaloids:**

**-Kaito Shion**

**-Akaito Shion**

**-Hibiki Lui**

**-Piko Utatane**

**-Mikuo Hatsune**

**-Luki Megurine**

**-Rei Kagene**

**-Ren Haine**

**-Linto Haine**

**-Rinto Kagamine**

**-Meito**

**-Nero Akita**

**(All genderbends ^-^")**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
